Drama
by nyAgodesu
Summary: ketika Shinsengumi akhirnya membuat drama tv musim panas harian
1. Chapter 1

**Drama**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi sensei**

 **.**

Hijikata memegang tangan Sougo yang pucat. Ia memangku kepala anak itu di pahanya. Suara nafas mereka berdua yang berlomba memenuhi pendengaran mereka sendiri. Di bawah hujan yang deras, muka Sougo ditopang oleh tangan besar yang hangat milik Hijikata agar ia bisa melihat Sougo lebih baik, seperti semisal ia tidak akan bisa lagi melihat muka itu setelah matahari terbenam. Sougo terbaring. Dadanya naik turun mengambil oksigen, ia gemetaran dan beberapa kali memuntahkan darahnya.

" Jangan berani-beraninya kau mati di depanku, Sougo," kata Hijikata dengan nada suara yang tercekat. Ia menggertakkan giginya saat melihat senyum meremehkan Sougo terpasang sebagai balasan dari perkataan Hijikata. Sougo tertawa lemah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

" Harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk mati di depanmu... Uhuk!" Ah, Sougo bahkan belum menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya, tetapi terpotong oleh rasa sakit di dadanya yang mencengkram paru-parunya kuat. Darah kembali berceceran di samping mulutnya dan memebuat Sougo sedikit tersedak. Ia tahu ia tidak mungkin bertahan.

" Bodoh! Jangan berkata-kata lagi!"

Ia merasakan suhu tubuh Sougo yang semakin dingin. Hijikata lalu menggendong bawahannya, dan melangkah perlahan. Jubah mereka terayun karena angin. Seluruh teman mereka tewas, menyisakan beberapa orang di ujung selatan medan perang. Hijikata berbisik di antara isakannya yang mengalirkan air mata. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya ke tubuh Sougo seiring dengan batuk-batuk kecil anak itu yang semakin lama semakin memarah.

" ... Bertahanlah..."

Suara Hijikata sangat kecil, tetapi untuk suatu alasan yang tidak pasti, Sougo bisa mendengar suara Hijikata sejelas rasa sakit yang membara dari lukanya. Hijikata sudah menutup luka itu dengan ikatan kain, tetapi pendarahannya terlalu banyak. Mungkin ini hari terakhirnya untuk bisa melihat Hijikata dan merasa dendam padanya.

" ... Sakit... Terlalu sakit sampai aku tidak bisa mati dengan tenang, Hijikata-san," dan kalimat itu makin memberatkan hati Hijikata untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Sougo tidak akan bertahan lama. Ia mengerti. Ia harus siap jika Sougo ingin meninggalkan mereka. Hijikata sedikit melirik ke muka Sougo yang makin pucat. Ia lalu menurunkan Sougo dan menginjaknya.

DUUKH!

" AKH!?... HIJIKATA SIALAAAN!" Sougo meringkuk setelah Hijikata menginjak mukanya. Ia bahkan meronta saat sang atasan menggendongnya kembali.

" Turunkan aku! Bodoh!"

" Sekarang kau punya alasan untuk tidak mati... lagi pula...," Hijikata mulai berlari ke arah tempat Kondou-san dan medis berada.

" ... Kau tidak cocok berwajah sekarat, Sougo,"

Sougo terdiam. ia lalu tersenyum kembali. Kali ini bukan senyum meremehkan yang sering ia tunjukkan maupun seringaian sadis seperti biasanya.

" Aku akan selalu membenci mu... Hijikata..."

Hijikata lalu berhenti sebentara saat ia melihat sosok Kondou-san dan menunduk melihat muka Sougo dengan penuh rasa lega.

" Lihat, kita-" Hijikata melebarkan matanya. ia mendapati Sougo yang sudah berhenti bernafas. Ia tidak bisa bertahan. Punggung Hijikata turun. Dadanya sangat sakit, seperti retak dan pecah hingga butiran yang tidak bisa ia genggam kembali. Matanya kembali terbakar dan membuat air matanya luruh. Ia berdiri sendirian sekarang. Seluruh anggota Shinsengumi di sekelilingnya sudah mati. Sendiri. Hanya ia yang bernafas.

Angin mengibaskan rambut Hijikata dan menerpa lembut pipi Sougo yang pucat. Hijikata tidak bisa bernafas. Ia terlalu _shock_ untuk melihat Sougo yang pergi dari hadapannya begitu saja. Mulutnya lalu terbuka.

" So-"

Tuuuut!

Eh?.

Sougo membuka matanya. ia menampakan raut muka menahan boker.

" Maaf, aku sudah tidak bisa tahan lagi,"

Seluruh aktor yang bermain dan _crew_ terdiam. terjadi keheningan di tempat _shoot_ ing, sampai akhirnya Hijikata mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

" _un, ii yo... TTE JYANEE DAROU?!"_

BRAAAAAKH!

Hijikata melempar Sougo ke arah kamera. Kondou menampar dahinya sendiri. Mereka sudah tidak tidur selama tiga hari untuk merekam _scene_ yang hanya berdurasi 30 menit ini. Sekarang mereka harus menunggu sunset besok agar bisa mengulangi seluruh bagian _scene_ ini. Dari awal ia tahu Hijikata dan Sougo tidak bisa berada dalam satu scene untuk sebentar saja.

" _CUT_!"

Sougo menarik pedangnya dan menebas leher Hijikata.

" SAKIT, BODOH!"

TRAAAANG!

Mereka beradu pedang. Hijikata tersenyum sadis, sangat bertolak belakang dengan _acting_ nya tadi. Suara _handphone_ nya berdering dan ia tidak memusingkan tentang itu karena Hijikata sibuk untuk membunuh Sougo. Sougo berusaha menusuk leher Hijikata dari bawah, tetapi lawannya segera menghindar dan balas menendangnya. Sayang Sougo terlalu cepat untuk meloncat hingga tendangan itu sia-sia.

" Tidak ada yang kentut saat mereka sudah mati, sadis sialan!" Hijikata membalas serangan Sougo dengan beberapa tebasan. _Drama ini tidak akan berjalan dengan sukses,_ pikir Kondou-san. Drama baru yang didanai oleh pemerintah berjudul _Shinsengumi, rahasia yang tersembunyi_ baru saja diusulkan dan akan di muat di salah satu tv lokal untuk series drama musim panas harian. Dan ini baru episode pertama.

" Hijika-!" protesan Sougo terhenti saat ia merasakan tekanan di bagian bawahnya bertambah. Tidak butuh waktu lama agar Sougo kabur dari sana dan Hijikata terburu-buru mengangkat panggilan telephonenya. Sayang, dering itu terputus dan ia hanya mendengar suara ' piiiip'.

Asap rokok kembali mengawan di sekitar Hijikata. Ia sangat stress karena harus bekerja dengan anak itu. Jika pasangan _acting_ nya hanya orang yang tidak kompeten, ia akan puas memaki-maki orang itu agar bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tetapi Kondou-san sudah memohon padanya agar ia bisa bekerja sama dengan Sougo walau sebentar saja.

" Aku tahu ini mustahil," tiba-tiba Kondou-san menepuk bahunya. Hijikata menoleh ke arah Kondou dan membuang puntung rokok yang tinggal separuh.

" Biar Yamazaki yang menggantikan peran itu," lanjut Kondou-san. Ia tersenyum pasrah. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa membuat Kondou-san kecewa dengan cara seperti ini. Hijikata menggeleng dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan.

" Kondou-san, aku akan menyelesaikan drama ini sesuai dengan kemauanmu," jawab Hijikata. Saat pertama kali Hijikata mendengar bahwa akan ada tawaran untuk kerja tambahan dalam pembuatan drama, ia tidak berpikir bahwa dirinya sudi untuk ikut dalam pembuatan drama ini. Tetapi tiba- tiba kehadiran Kondou yang menjadi sutradara membuat prinsip Hijikata berubah total. Apapun keinginan atasannya harus dijawab dengan jawaban yang membuat Kondou-san puas.

Akhirnya hari itu mereka pulang kembali ke _Shinsengumi_ tanpa membuahkan hasil seperti kemarin.

.

.

.

Hijikata menggendong Sougo yang lemas seperti orang mati. Bahkan rambut merekapun diciprati oleh darah agar lebih terasa _real._ Dalam hatinya, Hijikata selalu berdoa agar hari ini tidak ada gangguan kecil bodoh yang bisa membuatnya naik pitam.

Seluruh tempat syuting sangat sepi. Mereka memang memilih tempat ini karena jarang sekali orang lewat yang bisa merusak suasana drama. Hanya ada bangunan tua setengah hancur dan besi tua yang tidak dipakai, menjadi latar belakang bagus bagi drama mereka. Sisanya hanyalah lapangan tanpa rumput dan actor-actor mereka yang pura-pura mati di sana.

 _Akhirnya... drama bodoh ini bisa sele-_

" YO! PENCURI PAJAAK!"

Gerakan Hijikata membeku. Ia lalu menoleh.

 _Apalagi?._

Dari ujung barat, terlihat tiga orang yang berjalan ke arah mereka, sedikit berlari. Satu orang yang paling tinggi di antara ke duanya memakai kimono dengan asal-asalan, di sebelah kanannya gadis yang memakai baju china warna merah dan yang terakhir memakai frame warna hitam.

Seandainya ia bukan seorang anggota _Shinsengumi,_ sejak dulu ia sudah melakukan rencana pembunuhan khusus untuk trio idiot di sebelah sana.

" AHAHAH! Apa-apaan kau, Oogushi-kun? Kenapa kau berbicara dengan kamera seperti orang bodoh?" tanya Gintoki saat ia tinggal berjarak beberapa langkah dengan Hijikata. Hijikata lalu melempar Sougo ke arah Gintoki penuh nafsu.

" YANG BODOH ITU KAU, IDIOT!"

" _CUT!"_

Sougo jatuh menimpa Kagura yang langsung menginjak-injak tubuh Sougo. Dan tanpa sadar setelah itu mereka langsung kembali beradu pedang-payung selama beberapa menit sambil meneriakkan kata-kata makian yang tidak pantas diucapkan gadis seumuran Kagura. Hijikata menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Gintoki. Ia tersenyum dan darah panas mengalir ke atas kepalanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, HAH?!"

" Maa! Maa! Oogushi-kun, aku sedang bekerja, jadi ku harap jika kau tidak keberatan aku ingin kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku," jawab Gintoki. Ia mengeluarkan selembar foto bergambarkan kucing yang mempunyai tiga warna. Hijikata _Headbang._ Ia paling tidak ingin berurusan dengan Gintoki saat ini.

" Kalau begitu cepat pergi dari sini," usir Hijikata. Gintoki lalu melihat ke arah kamera di belakang Hijikata. Ia lalu menggaruk-garuk dagunya.

" AH!"

Deg!

Hijikata merasakan firasat yang _sangat_ buruk.

" Aku tahu... Kalian ingin menyembunyikan ini dari Gin-san, kan?"

Sebelum menjawab kalimat Gintoki, Hijikata menoleh. Syukurlah. Kondou-san sedang sibuk dengan membanggakan dirinya sendiri di sebelah sana. ia lalu menoleh lagi.

" Gin-san sudah cukup kenal dengan yang namanya _selfie,_ kau kira kau bisa melakukannya secara diam-diam _, naa_ , Oogushi-kun?"

Syukurlah dia bodoh.

Hijikata berjalan melewati Gintoki. Ia mendorong sang _Yorozuya_ menjauh dari area mereka dengan sedikit keras, membuat Gintoki hampir terjatuh.

" Kalaupun aku jelaskan kau tidak akan mengerti. Pergi! Kau hanya mengganggu kami," usir Hijikata. Gintoki hanya mengelus-elus lengannya sembari mengaduh.

" Kau tidak perlu sedingin itu. Aku tahu kalau hari ini kau sedang dapat."

Kali ini Hijikata terdiam. Dapat? Dapat apa?.

" _Are darou? Menstruasi,"_ bisik Gintoki. Pipi Hijikata memerah padam. Ia mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya kembali. Dalam diam, ia menebaskan pedang itu membelah udara di sebelah leher Gintoki yang masih dengan mata ikan mati dan muka _poker face_ nya.

" Pergi."

ZRAAAT!  
" _GYAAAAAA!"_

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **AHAHAH APA INI #PLAK!**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review kalian ya! Aku selalu SELALU seneng BANGET bacanya! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drama**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sama**

 **Warning's: TYPO'S, OOC, dll**

 **.**

Hijikata mengacak-acak rambutnya yang baru saja di keramas dengan handuk kering. Beberapa tetes air jatuh ke lantai dan meninggalkan jejak basah. Ia menoleh. Mungkin ini waktunya memanggil Yamazaki dan memintanya membersihkan lantai.

Ia lalu lewat di depan kamar Kondou. Sudah tiga hari atasannya berdiam diri di dalam dan hanya keluar jika waktu makan atau ingin BAB. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana baunya si gorilla ketika ia akhirnya menyelesaikan semedinya bersama dengan naskah drama yang ia tulis sendiri. Yah, lebih baik tidak diganggu. Ia bisa mendengar suara _head bang_ yang disusul dengan teriakan _stress_ milik Kondou. Dan Hijikata ingat, terakhir kali saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar Kondou, Kondou sangat marah padanya dan melampiaskan rasa kesal dengan berteriak di muka Hijikata selama kurang lebih 15 menit sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu kamarnya.

Hijikata menggeleng. Cukup. Ia sudah cukup merinding bahkan sebelum menginginkan untuk berada lebih lama di depan kamar si Gorilla. Jangan sampai Kondou-san melihat sekedar shillouetenya dan berteriak kembali, menuduh bahwa Hijikata senang sekali mengganggunya. Ia mengambil langkah pertama menuju luar ruangan.

" TOSHIIIIII!"

Sial.

.

.

.

Hijikata menggendong tubuh Sougo yang sedang berakting sebagai orang mati. Mereka berdua sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengulang _scene_ itu, sehingga keduanya sepakat untuk melakukan gencatan senjata selama sekitar tiga puluh menit agar bisa memenuhi keinginan Kondou-san. Semua berjalan cukup lancar, hingga Kondou-san menghentikan drama mereka. _Break time_ baru akan berakhir 30 menit lagi, jadi mereka bisa mengisi perut dengan makanan sembari menunggu hingga Kondou-san meminta mereka melanjutkan ke _scene_ yang berikutnya.

Hijikata melihat ke makanan katering yang disediakan dengan tatapan hampa. Sudah 7 hari mereka terpaksa menahan lapar daripada memakan masakan Otae yang tidak jelas melewati proses apa sehingga menjadi sebuah, seekor makhluk hitam yang sudah melewati level arang. Bukannya Hijikata seorang pemilih dalam makanan, tetapi ia sudah mengetes makanan itu dengan Yamazaki dan bisa kalian tebak, itulah alasanku tidak memasukkan peran Yamazaki di sini. Terima kasih berkat Gintoki. Kondou-san seperti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan modus dengan membuang uang untuk makanan yang sekarang mengedipkan matanya dengan horror.

Melihat makanan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Hijikata hamil.

Hijikata menutup mulutnya. Ia menahan muntahan dari dalam mulutnya untuk tidak keluar. Mungkin Hijikata harus menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke farmasi dan membeli alat tes kehamilan.

Tangan Hijikata merogoh kantong Shinsenguminya. Persetan dengan aktor yang lain, ia masih punya cadangan mayonaise yang selalu ia refill setiap beberapa jam. Ia lebih memilih makan makanan bergizi itu dan meneruskan akting mereka hingga Kondou-san puas.

" Are? Apa benda putih ini? Are~ mirip seperti cat warna~"

Sougo tiba-tiba berbicara di belakang Hijikata sambil menuangkan saus berwarna sedikit kuning dan krem itu ke atas masakan Otae. Ia tersenyum sadis.

" Are~ bukankah ini MAYONAISE~?"

Hijikata menoleh dengan horornya. Ia lalu hampir menjerit ketika melihat seluruh isi botol mayonaise kesayangannya dituang ke atas masakan Otae. Air mata darah mulai mengalir di atas pipinya dan menetes perlahan. Itu adalah salah satu penyiksaan tersadis dalam hidupnya.

Sekarang pilihannya hanya ada dua.

Ia harus merelakan mayonaisenya pergi, atau hidup dalam penyiksaan bersama mayonaisenya.

Drama tragedy ini memaksa mereka untuk berpisah, tetapi, tetapi...

Ia tidak akan menyerah terhadap takdirnya.

.

.

.

Kondou mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sedikit kebingungan. Setahunya, di naskah yang ia tulis, Hijikata akan menguburkan jasad Sougo dan melanjutkan peperangannya seorang diri.

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia salah menulis nama Hijikata dengan nama Sougo.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedi membaca fanfic laknat ini :D maaf aku pergi ke fandom lain untuk beberapa minggu T.T.**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review, kritik dan sarannya! Ku tunggu loh!.**


End file.
